


Hot Device

by rebelontherocks



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ...guess what most of this fic is about, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, i've never sexted in my life, nor have i ever found sexting particularly sexy to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelontherocks/pseuds/rebelontherocks
Summary: Javi didn't spend much time admiring men's backs until Yuzu decided to give him the 21st century version of a burlesque peep-show.





	Hot Device

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of me aggressively procrastinating all the essays I need to write for uni. It started out as a jealously fic that didn't even acknowledge the existence of cellphones. I blame sleep deprivation.

Javi is in bed scrolling through his Instagram feed when he gets a notification from Yuzu. That's odd, they don't usually text each other much during the off-season. He brings up the message and is surprised to see it's actually a picture. It shows Yuzu from the waist up, arms by his side, winking playfully at the camera and wearing the satiny top of something that's obviously an unfinished costume. The hem around the neckline is still raw and there isn't much in terms of embroidery or stoning. Javi assumes there's going to be a mesh panel sewn in at some point, otherwise Yuzu is going to show an eye-popping amount of bare skin. The photo is obviously not meant for him, and sure enough he gets a text from Yuzu a moment later. 

'Sorry, wrong number. It was for designer to check fitting.'  

'No problem,' he types, and then pauses before adding, 'looks great,' and a string of fire emojis. He wonders if it was too much after hitting send. But it's no different than what he would reply to a friend asking for an opinion about a new outfit, so he puts it out of his mind and goes back to Instagram.  

He gets a new message from Yuzu a little while later. 'Thank you' followed by a complex blushing emoji made out of Japanese characters. That makes Javi smile for some reason, he traces over the cutesy face with his thumb. The conversation could end there, but Javi finds he doesn't want it to, he and Yuzu really don't talk as much as they should outside of training and competitions.  

Speaking of which. 'Is that for a new program?' 

'Yes. Exhibition.' That explains the plunging neckline, the rules are a lot more lenient when it comes to exhibition skates. Most skaters show off a little bit. Javi opens up the picture again and takes a closer look, it isn't even that the neckline is that deep, it's just very wide and off the shoulders, which makes it look a little more risqué than the traditional deep-v a lot of guys go for. It suits Yuzu, though, makes his shoulders look wider and his waist narrower. Uh, which Javi assumes is what he's going for, at any rate. It's probably best if he keeps that to himself. 

Instead he types, 'What song are you skating to?' 

Yuzu just replies with, 'Secret,' followed by a winking emoji that seems to be blowing a kiss at the same time? Javi turns his phone sideways but that doesn't make it any clearer.   

'Fine don't tell me. I'll find out soon anyway.' 

Yuzu just replies with another series of emojis Javi has trouble figuring out. They make him smile fondly at his phone all the same. 

\--- 

The next time he gets a picture from Yuzu, Javi almost walks into a tree.  

He's hanging out with a couple of friends when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He taps open the notification without even sparing a glance at the contact information, but once he sees the photo he can't look at anything else. Yuzu is in a bathroom, sitting sideways on a counter, taking a picture of his back reflected in a mirror. From what Javi can see of his face, he's giving the camera a lopsided smile and winking like in the first photo. It's not his face Javi is looking at, though. The costume leaves most of Yuzu's back exposed, almost down to his tailbone; the elegant curve of his spine and his shoulder blades stand out in stark relief. It's objectively speaking a beautiful back, but Javi has seen Yuzu shirtless before, so he doesn't understand why he's having such a strong reaction to seeing it now that Yuzu is actually wearing something, albeit a very revealing something.  

It's not Yuzu's back that almost makes him walk into a tree, however. His eyes travel down the expanse of skin on show, his gaze naturally following the sharp point where the fabric meets, all the way down to where the costume ends, just before the picture cuts off. The costume isn't attached to pants yet, in the last picture Yuzu was wearing some random sweats, but as Javi's eye catches on to a strip of skin, he realises Yuzu isn't wearing any this time. Instead, he's wearing a dance belt, and Javi can see the thong disappearing between the tops of his cheeks. It's that little glimpse of Yuzu's ass that almost makes him brain himself on a tree branch.  

"Watch where you're going, man. You almost knocked yourself out," Javi's friend Iván snaps at him, after pulling him to the side to avoid a collision.  

"Uh, sorry," Javi says, eyes still glued to the screen. 

"What's got you looking at your phone like an idiot, anyway?" Iván asks, trying to catch a look at the screen over Javi's shoulders. "Is it nudes? Did you just get sent nudes, like, right now?" 

Fuck, is that what this is? "Uh, no, it's skating stuff," Javi says, scrambling to black out the screen before Iván can catch a glimpse. "I gotta go. See you guys later." He's not about to have any sort of sexual epiphany in public in front of his childhood friends, so he makes some more half-assed excuses and leaves. 

It's only when he gets home that he realises Yuzu also sent him a text to go with the photo. 'Does the mesh match my skin?' Javi brings up the photo again, and sure enough, there's a zipper running down Yuzu's back that he's only now noticing, and the netting of the mesh is clearly visible near the tops of Yuzu's shoulders where it gapes away from the skin.  

'So well I didn't even notice there was mesh at first.' Javi sends back, feeling all the while like his words are an admission of sorts. 

'Really?' Yuzu says, no emojis. Javi has no idea how to interpret that, so he doesn't even try. 

That night, in bed, he opens the picture again. There's been a low-grade arousal simmering in the pit of his stomach since he saw the photo, and if he's completely honest with himself, he wants nothing more than to jerk off to that glimpse of ass and that long expanse of back. And Javi is feeling pretty honest with himself, he's surprised at how easy it is to be honest with himself, considering he didn't spend much time admiring men's backs until Yuzu decided to give him the 21st century version of a burlesque peep-show. The only thing stopping from shoving his hand down his boxers and bringing himself off to the thought of striping Yuzu's back white with his cum, is the nagging feeling that Yuzu didn't mean for the photo to be sexual in any way. Looking at it, it seems impossible, there's nothing about it that doesn't look sexy to Javi's eyes, even down to Yuzu's wink. But maybe Yuzu didn't even notice his underwear was showing. If he was looking at himself in the mirror head-on the frame would cut off the reflexion at his waist, the only reason Javi can see past it down his back is because Yuzu took the photo at a slightly elevated angle. Maybe he took the photo and just sent it without a second thought. He's probably going about his life in Japan having no idea that the sight of that thong between his ass cheeks is giving Javi fits.  

In the end Javi doesn't jerk off, it takes a long time of tossing and turning before he manages to finally fall asleep.  

\--- 

The third time Yuzu sends him a photo all of Javi's doubts vanish like snow on a warm day. He's wearing pants this time; the same type of velvet pants he uses for most costumes. Just the pants. He's standing in profile in front of a full-length mirror, his head cocked to the side, fingers running through the back of his hair – a gesture of casual affectation. It's that more than the bare chest that tells Javi that there's something else going on here, other than just Yuzu wanting to know his opinion on a new costume. The text message reads: 'Do the pants fit nice?' And that seals it. The pants fit exactly like all of his other pants, and Yuzu would have to be blind not to see that. 

So Javi gathers up his courage and starts typing. 'They're fine, but I liked it better when you weren't wearing any.' He adds three peach emojis for good measure, and waits. He waits long enough to start panicking but finally his phone vibrates with an incoming text. 

His hands are shaking when he unlocks his phone and taps the notification. There's a small chance he's reading the whole thing wrong and that Yuzu is about to cuss him out. His hands don't stop shaking when he sees the photo Yuzu sends, but for vastly different reasons. Yuzu is still in front of the mirror, but this time more of his back is turned towards it, and he has the fingers of his free hand hooked on his pants' waistband, pulling it down until Javi can see most of his ass, and another dance belt framing his cheeks. The smirk he gives Javi over his shoulder is pure evil.  

'More like this?' The text reads.  

'Exactly like that' Javi fires a text back, one-handed. He palms his cock over his sweats, eyes never leaving the photo. 

'How much do you like it?' 

Oh Javi can show him. He leans back against his pillows, spreads his legs and gets one hand under his boxers, holding up the phone near his face with the other. He starts slow, teasing himself with soft pulls, but his mind gets ahead of him. He can't stop thinking about sliding that thong to the side and rubbing his slick cockhead between Yuzu's cheeks, against his hole, until he's desperate for it, begging Javi to fuck him. Soon he's tightening his fist around himself, running his thumb over the crown and spreading precum all over. He pictures Yuzu's hand around his cock instead, teasing the sensitive slit with the tip of a fingernail. Or perhaps his mouth, wet and eager taking him down the back of his throat. He comes imagining Yuzu sucking him off, looking up at Javi defiantly, the same look he's giving him from under his lashes on the photo. A look that says: your move next.  

Javi's next move is to snap a picture of his still heaving abdomen covered in cum and send it to Yuzu with the caption, 'I like it this much.' 

The wait is even more excruciating this time. Javi worries he might have pushed things too far, too fast, maybe Yuzu wasn't ready for full-on sexting. He's halfway through composing an apology when Yuzu finally replies.  

It's not a photo this time but a video. A short looping video of Yuzu running his fingers through the pools of cum on his stomach, the bright flash from the phone against the surrounding darkness makes it shine like rhinestones on his skin. Javi can just make out the red, wet tip of Yuzu's cock below his navel, and he wonders what it would feel like to run his tongue over it, lap up the mess on Yuzu's stomach. It's almost enough to get him hard again.  

Maybe Yuzu would appreciate knowing that. He starts typing, 'I would lick you clean if I was there.' Tongue, three droplet emojis, peach or no peach? No, eggplant. He feels vaguely ridiculous but he hits send anyway. 

'Next time I see you, you will,' Yuzu says. Javi reads over the words multiple times before they register. Is that a promise? Or just more sexy talk? Javi really isn't used to sexting. The character emojis smiling sweetly don't help clear anything up.  

Javi hopes it's a promise, so he writes, 'I'll hold you to that.' 

 For the first time, he thinks it's a good thing the off-season has a tendency to speed by in a hurry. 

\--- 

Yuzu keeps Javi updated on the progress of his costume, sends him photos every time a new addition is made. Javi is particularly fond of the feathers, and of the little rhinestones that dot Yuzu's spine like raindrops. Javi offers suggestions here and there, most of which Yuzu shoots down for practical reasons. Javi's never been that involved in the making of his own costumes, and they're much more straightforward than the style Yuzu usually prefers, so he hasn't given much thought to how hard it is to navigate the balance between form and function. Apparently, sleeves made of rhinestones are a bad idea, and also 'ugly like too much hair gel' according to Yuzu; Javi isn't sure if that's just a random analogy or a dig at himself. He decides to switch to wax, all the same.   

Texting Yuzu becomes the best part of his day. He's constantly looking at his phone, hearing a phantom buzz and checking it at all times, just to make sure. They mostly talk nonsense, about Yuzu's costume, their respective off-seasons, news from Spain and Japan, what they're doing right this second. Javi expected to run out of random shit to tell Yuzu, but apparently not. It's weird, but the one thing they don't talk about is the sexts and nudes they exchange at night. Javi doesn't know why, the subject just never comes up, it gives the whole situation an unreal feeling. Mild flirting by day, explicit videos and dirty talk by night.  

If he's honest with himself Javi likes it that way, it feels like a long tease the whole day, tiptoeing around what they really want to say with harmless innuendo until they can't hold back anymore. Javi appreciates that Yuzu is going to bed really late, or at least waking up in the middle of the night just to send Javi videos of himself jerking off. He likes to make sure Yuzu knows how much he appreciates it, and after an initial period of awkwardness Javi takes to talking during the videos he sends Yuzu like a fish to water. Turns out he's a natural at dirty talking, and Yuzu rewards him for his efforts with more and more explicit shots each time. 

Exactly one week before Javi flies back to Toronto, Yuzu sends him a videocall request. That's something they haven't done yet, usually they just record themselves and then send the videos. He takes off his shirt in a hurry and gets comfortable against the pillows, he considers taking off his glasses too but decides to leave them on at the last minute, before accepting the call.  

Yuzu's face fills up the screen, he beams at Javi, eyes crinkling at the corners. He's pretty much in the same position as Javi, propped against a pile of pillows, bare-chested in a dimly lit room. His hair is a little damp, like he got out of the shower not too long ago, Javi wishes he could smell his clean skin through the phone. 

"Are we doing something special tonight?" Javi asks. He's feeling shy for some reason, doing this live is a different beast altogether. 

"We are," he says with a nod. Javi hears the sound of sheets rustling and realises Yuzu is kicking the covers away.  

Javi's pulse picks up as Yuzu licks a strip across his palm and then slides it down his chest and out of the camera's field of vision. He doesn't move his phone so Javi can't follow the path of his hand down his body, but he can guess what's happening when he hears Yuzu gasp and his eyes flutter shut as he bites his bottom lip. 

"Let me see, Yuzu," Javi says. He wraps one fist around himself and starts pumping gracelessly, angling his phone down so Yuzu can see his hand moving up and down the shaft, tightening briefly around the head with each pass. 

"Not yet," Yuzu says, and moans when he opens his eyes and sees Javi thrusting into his fist. "If you come now, you'll be sad," he adds cryptically. 

Javi's hand slows down on his cock. "What's that supposed to mean?" It really won't take much to make him come. Even without seeing what he's doing, just watching Yuzu's face is enough to get Javi halfway there.  

"Wait," Yuzu says. 

Javi does, pumping his cock slowly, more of a tease than anything else, and keeps watching Yuzu's face, contorted by pleasure, eyes shut against the feeling, biting his lips raw and moaning and gasping when it's too good to hold back. It's a captivating sight, seeing him so open and vulnerable, exposed just for Javi's hungry eyes.  

"You're so hot, I want you so bad." The words are out of his mouth before Javi realises, but he means them whole-heartedly. This is the most erotic experience of his life and he can't even see what Yuzu is doing to himself.  

Yuzu lets out a loud choked off gasp, as tremors run through his shoulders, the muscles on his free arm lock up and Javi can tell he's coming. His grip on the phone must slacken because it tilts towards his chest, it takes him a minute to notice and straighten it out. He's panting when Javi next sees his face, his eyes are shiny and glazed off. Javi wishes he knew how to take a screen-grab during a videocall, that's a look worth saving for posterity.  

"Now your turn," Yuzu says. The screen moves around as Yuzu repositions the phone. He must set it against something, maybe the covers he pulled back earlier, because when the image settles, Javi is treated to the view between Yuzu's spread legs, all the way up to his chest, his face just out of frame.  

"Fuck," Javi says, with feeling. 

"Watch," Yuzu says. 

Javi isn't sure what at first, but then Yuzu runs his fingers through the cum pooling on his stomach, just like in the first video he ever sent Javi, and then brings them lower, past his still hard cock, and under his balls, until he's touching the tips to his hole, and Javi gets the picture pretty fast.  

"Fuck," he says again, this time in Spanish, and starts pumping his cock faster. He can't believe Yuzu is going to finger himself using his own cum as lube, most of all he can't believe he gets to watch.  

Yuzu circles his hole slowly, barely pushing inside. Javi watches transfixed as it flutters under Yuzu's fingers, he sucks on a choppy breath when Yuzu finally presses a finger inside, down to the second knuckle, his abdominal muscles quivering. It's a visceral sight, and Javi has to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming from that alone. 

"Another one," Javi says, voice ragged.  

Yuzu obeys and adds another finger, moaning at the stretch. He starts thrusting his fingers inside, angling them towards his belly button. He lets out a loud gasp when he hits his prostate and speeds up the pace, fucking himself roughly making the cum coating his fingers slip around his hole. Javi's hand tightens on his cock and starts pumping in earnest, he can't hold back much longer, this is hotter than any porn he's ever watched. 

"I wish I was there, using my fingers instead," he says, picturing the scene in his head. Javi between Yuzu's thighs, feeling his hole contract around his fingers, maybe getting his tongue in there too, fuck. "Can you add another, please, Yuzu," Javi tells him, a desperate note to his voice. 

The third finger meets more resistance, but Yuzu pushes past it, thighs trembling, moaning all the while. Javi wants to get in there so bad, he can't think of anything else. Yuzu spreads his fingers, stretching his hole wide, and Javi can see the fluttering pink of his inner muscles, trying to clench down on Yuzu's hand.  

"I want to fuck you so much, will you let me?" Javi whines, stripping his cock furiously now. "I want to feel you come on my cock." 

Yuzu gasps and runs his other hand over his cock, which Javi is now noticing never went soft at all. He starts stroking it at the same rhythm he thrusts his fingers inside and it's not long before he's keening, high and wounded, and coming all over his stomach and chest again. Javi follows swiftly after, pushed over the edge by the sight of Yuzu's body tightening on itself like a drawn string.  

Yuzu stays on his back for a while, his chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. Javi feels like his brain is swimming in liquid, fuzzy and floaty, he looks at the screen but his gaze is unfocused, blurred by the rush of dopamine. Eventually Yuzu picks up the phone and brings it back to eye level, for a moment he and Javi just stare at each other through the camera, sharing equally dazed smiles. 

"That's everything you get until Toronto," Yuzu says, hiding a yawn on the pillows around him. 

It takes a while for Javi's brain to make sense of those words. "Wait, you mean no more pictures or videos?" 

Yuzu nods. 

Javi groans. "That's evil, you're evil. You'd lead a man to water just to let him die of thirst?" 

Yuzu laughs, nose scrunching up in mirth. "You won't die, just have to wait a week." 

Javi lets out an exasperated sigh, if Yuzu wants to torture them both who is he to stop him? He can't help smiling fondly at Yuzu's amused face, Javi is beginning to realise that he'll go along with a lot of things just to see more of that smile. 

"We can still text, right? Regular texts, I mean." Total radio silence would be a bit harder to stomach.  

"Texting is fine," Yuzu says, and yawns once more. "I have to go, talk tomorrow." 

"Sweet dreams,"Javi says running a thumb across the screen, over Yuzu's sleepy face, overcome by some tender feeling he can't name. 

 --- 

Over the next week Javi finds new and creative ways to get back at Yuzu by getting on his nerves. He finds a few tweets compiling hilarious attempts at sexting and uses them as inspiration for ever more annoying messages.  

He sends Yuzu a gif of a bird telling another bird 'lemme smash' written in an obnoxious glittery font and gets back a selfie of Yuzu wearing a face mask and a long-suffering expression; the caption reads, 'that text gave me the flu. Hope you're happy.' 

Javi spends an embarrassing amount of time grinning down at his phone and ends up saving that photo as Yuzu's contact picture.  

On another text he strings together a number of eye, eggplant and peach emojis followed by multiple question marks. Yuzu replies with, 'weird salad' and nothing else. 

Javi asks Yuzu to, 'send booty pics' followed by a large number of tongue emojis. Yuzu sends him back a picture of a single women's ankle boot.  

They have regular conversations between all of Javi's bad flirting, and he likes to interrupt them to drop cheesy one-liners whenever possible. Despite his dry replies Javi can tell Yuzu is having fun, and on a day Javi is uncharacteristically busy and forgets to look up something annoying to send Yuzu, he stops telling Javi about his nosy next-door neighbour to ask, 'where is my dumb text?' Javi promptly sends him a picture of a minion next to blocky black text that reads, 'your ass is grass and I'm gonna mown it.' 

Yuzu is silent for a long time after that, and Javi is on the edge of his seat waiting for a reply. He thinks that text might be his best yet, and he can't wait for Yuzu's scathing reaction. He isn't disappointed.  

Yuzu sends him a selfie, with a filter that makes it look like he's wearing a nun's habit. He has his palms joined in prayer in front of his chest and is looking up at the sky pleadingly. Javi is laughing before he even reads the caption. 'I believe in God now, joined a convent. Never text me again.' 

Javi never manages to top that minion picture, but it's okay because as the day he flies back to Toronto draws nearer his texts get less silly and more earnest. He tells Yuzu all about how he plans to kiss him when he finally sees him in a long-winded soppy message. He would be embarrassed but Yuzu replies with a series of blushing character emojis, so at least he knows they're in this together. And to think that if Yuzu hadn't sent that first photo to the wrong number they wouldn't be here. The last few weeks have left Javi feeling like a teenager again, giddy with the first bloom of infatuation. He doesn't know what's going to happen in the future, but for now he only wants to revel in the warm weight that settles over his chest like a blanket. 

That warmth carries him all the way to Toronto and into practice a few short hours after landing. His pulse races when he lays eyes on Yuzu standing on the ice talking with Brian, early as usual. 

"You're late," Yuzu tells him with a smile. Javi wants to kiss the chapstick off his pretty lips. 

Brian starts them out with some stroking exercises, something easy to get them back into the swing of things. Which sounds great to Javi because he's too worked up to focus on anything more strenuous. Yuzu for his part looks as cool as ever, the only sign he's as keyed up as Javi feels are the heated glances he keeps sending his way every time Brian's back is turned. 

They end up in a maintenance room during a break, pressed together in the cramped space and trading hungry kisses that are not at all the sweet languorous affair Javi envisioned when he texted Yuzu about doing just this. It's all heat and breathless gasps into each other's mouths. Javi's hands around Yuzu's waist, trying to get at skin, Yuzu's fingers in Javi's hair, scratching and pulling just to hear Javi hiss into the next kiss. It's artless and messy, and so, so good.  

"After practice, I'll go to your house," Yuzu says, against Javi's lips, before moving away to put some distance between their bodies. 

"Okay," Javi says, and catches Yuzu by the wrist to stop him leaving. "Just one more kiss."  

Yuzu gives him an indulgent smile and lets himself be pulled back against Javi's chest. "Just one." 

They end up not leaving for another five minutes, Brian berates them for wasting time when they get back on the ice.  

\--- 

Javi's flat is spotless since he just arrived and hasn't had the time yet to mess it up by strewing clothes and skating gear everywhere. The problem is that leaves him with nothing to do while he waits for Yuzu, so he paces, changes clothes twice, and checks if the lube and condoms are still on the bedside table, just in case they developed sentience and moved somewhere else in the last five minutes.  

When Yuzu rings the doorbell Javi almost jumps out of his skin. He doesn't remember ever being this nervous to have sex with someone, not since his first time. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans before opening the door and letting Yuzu in. 

Yuzu takes off his shoes by the doorway and makes a beeline for the bedroom, before as much as kissing Javi hello. Javi follows after him, unsure of what exactly Yuzu's game plan is.  

Yuzu waits until Javi gets inside the room, and after giving him a pointed look takes off his bulky duffel coat, letting it slide off his shoulders and pool on the floor. Javi sucks in a breath when he sees the swan costume, glittering even in the low light.   

"Don't rip it," Yuzu says. He steps away from his discarded coat and moves closer to Javi until they're standing chest to chest. "But you can take it off." 

Javi grips him by the back of the neck and kisses him, open-mouthed and wet. "I'm going to take it off with my teeth," he says, biting the words against Yuzu's jaw, and walks him backwards to the bed, until the back of Yuzu's knees hits the bedframe and he falls on the mattress, Javi on top of him. 

Yuzu starts pawing at Javi's back, tugging at the collar of his shirt and Javi helps him along and pulls it all the way over and off. Yuzu sighs and runs his fingers through the hair on Javi's chest, scratching the skin a little, like a cat with a toy. Javi drops a kiss on his lips, and then keeps moving lower, licking down Yuzu's neck and collarbones, feeling the roughness of the mesh under his tongue. When he reaches Yuzu's chest he takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking it through the satiny fabric, making it wet. Yuzu arches against him, lifting his back off the bed, and twists his hand in Javi's hair, moaning when Javi drags the tip of a canine across his nipple. 

He curls one arm around Yuzu's waist and flips him on his front, enjoying Yuzu's huffed exhale when the air leaves his lungs in a rush. Javi leans over his back and runs his hands from his shoulders down to his ass, squeezing each cheek in his palms. He's teasing, and Yuzu makes an impatient noise to let him know he wants him to get a move on, Javi chuckles and slaps his ass, but braces himself on his forearm so he can get his teeth on the zipper of Yuzu's costume. He pulls down slowly watching as the fabric parts to reveal Yuzu's bare skin. Once he gets the zipper all the way down he trails a path with the tip of his tongue up Yuzu's spine and drops one last kiss between his shoulder blades before helping a shuddering Yuzu shimmy out of the costume the rest of the way.  

That's when he notices Yuzu is wearing a dance belt, even though there's no reason to, since he isn't skating and there isn't a judging panel making deductions for visible underwear lines. Which means Yuzu came to Javi's flat intent on killing him. 

"Yuzu, fuck," Javi says, thumbing the waistband, dipping the tips of his other fingers under it and pulling. 

Yuzu doesn't say anything, just steps away from him and gets up on the bed on his hands and knees, throwing Javi a filthy look over his shoulder. 

Javi makes quick work of the rest of his clothes and gets behind him on the bed, already anticipating fulfilling his fantasy of pulling the thong to the side and rubbing his cock between Yuzu's cheeks. He almost chokes on his tongue when he hooks a finger on the fabric and his knuckle brushes against Yuzu's already wet and open hole. 

"I was looking forward to opening you up," Javi says, some of his disappointment fading at the sight of his middle finger disappearing without resistance inside Yuzu's ass. 

"I know, is why I di-" He chokes on his words when Javi curls his finger downward, hitting his prostate. 

"Did you think about me while you did it?" Javi asks, leaning over Yuzu's back to whisper into his hear. "About me fucking you?" 

Yuzu moans and nods, arching his spine and spreading his legs. Javi drags the dance belt down his thighs and lets it pool around his knees, restricting his movements. He reaches blindly for the lube on the bedside table and then spreads a liberal coating over his cock, careful not to make it too good just yet. 

The first push inside Yuzu's body is like an electric shock. It's hotter than Javi imagined, like a furnace, and tight. Even with the lube and Yuzu's prep it's a gritty fit, he has to move slowly at first to give Yuzu's muscles time to relax around the intrusion. He knows it's fine to move when Yuzu's shoulders uncoil and he lets out a breathy sigh. Javi starts with slow dragging thrusts, pacing himself, wrapping his fingers around Yuzu's waist for balance. 

It's a sweet torture to hold himself back when the only thing he wants is to fuck roughly inside, slide in deep until there's nowhere else to go. But he wants this to last, he feels like he's been waiting a lifetime for the privilege, instead of mere weeks, he wants to savour it. Yuzu is less patient, clutching at the sheets with a white-knuckled grip, pushing his hips back to meet Javi's thrusts. Javi just steadies him with a hand on his back and keeps fucking into him slowly, forcing stuttering moans out of him. 

"Javi, please," Yuzu pleads. He falls on one shoulder against the mattress, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "Harder. Fuck me harder." 

Javi screws his eyes shut and chews on his bottom lip. That's just too much, and he isn't made of stone. 

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you what you want," he says, a little mindless, and pulls out to flip Yuzu on his back.  

Yuzu lifts his legs and tucks them against Javi's sides, Javi climbs between the cradle of his thighs and guides his cock back inside with shaky fingers. He doesn't go slow this time. He snaps his hips sharply, driving in deep and hard. Yuzu moans, digs his fingers into Javi's biceps with enough strength to bruise, and jerks his hips down to meet his thrusts. Javi wants to see his face as he falls apart on Javi's cock so he grips a handful of hair from the back of his head and forces Yuzu to look up at him and meet his eyes, while Javi fucks into him viciously. Yuzu's eyes are all pupil, he looks brainless and sweet, like Javi is fucking all coherent thought out of him.  

Javi lets go of his head, dropping it gently back on the mattress, and leans back on his knees so he can take Yuzu's cock in hand. It's like an electric current going through Yuzu's body as soon as Javi's fingers wrap around him, he moans brokenly and his hips twitch up into Javi's fist. Javi can feel Yuzu tightening around him, his muscles coiling almost painfully around his cock. He speeds up his thrusts and tightens his grip around Yuzu's cock, too close to the edge to try and slow down now. Yuzu comes a few strokes later, twisting his head in the sheets and shouting, spilling over Javi's fingers and his own chest. 

Javi's own release crashes over him like waves on the shore, washing over his body like a tide. He collapses over Yuzu's heaving chest, biting fractured moans against his neck. He empties himself inside, and only then realises they forgot the condom. 

He pulls out and can't help the involuntary shiver at the sight of the strings of cum connecting the tip of his cock to Yuzu's still twitching hole.  

He collapses on the bed, next to Yuzu, and after a few moments where they both stare at each other with unseeing eyes, Javi musters enough coordination to drag a blanket over them and pull Yuzu up over his chest. Yuzu rubs his face into Javi's neck and sighs contently against his chin. His eyes are still a little vacant. Javi wraps one warm around his shoulders and kisses him softly. They trade small, sipping kisses until their motor function comes back online, smiling dopily against each other's lips.  

Javi's brain is still a little foggy, he's feeling loose and languid and ready to give in to sleep, but there's something he needs to ask Yuzu first, "That first photo...was it really an accident?" 

Yuzu blinks owlishly up at him, until the words register through the haze, and he turns his face to hide a private smile against Javi's chest. "Eye emoji, shrug emoji, Eggplant."  

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this, 'Eggplant, Peach, Tongue' but decided to love and respect myself instead.


End file.
